Is That What You Wear to Bed?
by MagzDD
Summary: Cancelled.
1. Set up

If you are wondering why I'm writing so much lately, is because I've become inspired greatly. And I promise, other than New Magic and the rest of my series, I wont post anything else. But, for now…  
  
Serena angrily shoved the key into the lock, impatient to get inside. Finally, the stupid knob clicked, and she ran inside. Without bothering to hang it up, she tossed her bag at the hooks on the wall, and speed-walked to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She yanked off her jacket, and threw it, and her purse, into a chair, and checked her watch: 3:14. Collin had generously offered to drive her home before he went surfing, but she had to break his arm to get him to go to Jimena's afterwards. She had plans of her own for the evening. And getting started on them right then, she grabbed the phone and called Stanton's new cell.   
  
After three rings, she heard his vibrant voice. "Hey Serena." She smiled, and altered her voice to a mix of innocence and seduction.   
  
"Hey. Could you come over tonight? At about…six?"   
  
"Sure. Everything okay?"   
  
She smiled again, and it broadened when she said, "Just fine. I'd just like you to come over."   
  
She could tell by his hesitation that he sensed she was up to something. "Sure. I'll be there."   
  
"Great. See you then." Hanging up, she sighed, and got to work. Wally scooted in, and stood on his hind legs, begging to be picked up. But all she did was scratch his head.  
  
"Soon fur face. Just not now." She went to the freezer, pulled out the tall bottle of sparkling grape juice, went to the cupboard, and took out three different glasses. To make sure, she flicked the glasses with her nails. The first one was the only pure crystal. Serena put back the other two, got down its partner, and grabbing the juice, she went upstairs. When she reached her room, she put the articles in her closet in a cooler. As she stood, she got the down the silk red sheets from the upper shelf.   
  
Throughout the whole day, she was trying to figure out how to make their anniversary special. She didn't want to overdue things with rose petals and champagne at the side of the bed. They didn't need something so cheesy. So, she took the simple way out: She bought sparkling juice, but she would bring it out only when they were thirsty, and she made sure she could keep it in her room. The last thing she needed was Collin catching Stanton wearing a bathrobe in their kitchen. And the red sheets might add something to the atmosphere. And the last parts of her arsenal were cinnamon, and a good contraceptive. A long time ago, her science teacher had told her in ancient times—like Stanton's time—women would sprinkle cinnamon on the bed because there was some chemical in cinnamon that male hormones responded to. Serena smiled, wondering if Stanton would remember something like that.   
  
She stripped the sheets from her bed, and tucked them into her clothes closet, and dug into a small butter tub on her vanity, and took out just enough cinnamon to fill her fingers, and sprinkled it widely over the mattress. As she snapped the lid, she sniffed the room. It had a light scent of the cinnamon, and a mild hint of mint. Sweet, yet spicy. She put the tub away, and grabbed the pillows.   
  
After spreading out the warm sheets and covering the pillows, she looked around in a paranoid way, and dug into her back pocket. She unfolded the tissue, removed the tape, and revealed a little silver packet, and studied it again, taking heavy breaths. It wasn't easy to get one when Morgan was the only person she knew that would give away something like that...for three dollars. It was worse because those things only cost a quarter at a gas station. Once again trying to be subtle, she opened her night stand, slipped the condom inside, and shut the drawer, Stanton's picture staring up at her.   
  
On one of their dates she accidently brought her camera, but they had a good time with it as soon as Stanton turned willing. He had his most sensual smile on, showing the shine of his white teeth. His head was to the side, making his face shadow in the sunset, but his eyes sparkled, and his hair covered one of his eyes, giving him a hint of mystery.   
  
That was one of the many things Stanton was. A sensitive, loving, mysterious, dangerous, handsome man. And he was a man...ALL man. She checked her watch again, but it only read 3:22. Tongue in cheek, she put her hands on her hips, and observed her accomplishments proudly. To relax until six, she grabbed Wally, went to the den, and watched some MTV. At 5:45, she dropped the controller, and soundlessly ascended the stairs. When she got inside, she observed the plush pillows with some nervousness, but she swallow it down, and took off her clothes.   
  
She picked up Stanton's favorite perfume, gave herself a few sprays, then walked to the bed, and crawled under the sheets, then took a crossword puzzle, and played until she heard a motor in the drive-way. She heard the door open, and smiled when she felt Stanton's presence; and could already smell his natural, spicy-clean scent.  
  
Serena closed her eyes, and focused on him. 'I'm upstairs.' Stanton smiled at her tone, and choosing to take the long way, walked up stairs. Taking a deep breath, she lowered the blanket a little bit, then waited. When the door opened, Stanton stood, looking more handsome than ever. At the sight of her, his eyes heated, his fingers gripped the knob, and his face flushed with interest, making her feel like she was as sexy as any woman could be. She looked up from her crossword puzzle over her lashes, smiled, and said, "Happy anniversary," then pretended to go back to her puzzle.   
  
Stanton blinked, then watched as she stretched to put the puzzle aside, the blanket slipping onto her curves. "Serena..." She shrugged nonchalantly, and said, "I just thought you deserved something special." Stanton blinked, looked over her whole body, then closed the door, and locked it. She smiled, and said, "Just one question." Stanton looked up, and a hint of an anticipating smile curving his face he slowly walked to the bed, and after a briefly tender kiss to her lips, and a mild caress to her tummy, he leaned back. She eyed him, and said, "Is that what you wear to bed?" 


	2. Fantasies

Chapter 2  
  
You insisted, so I'm making a second chapter. This one's a little more explicit than the first chapter.  
  
Stanton kissed Serena forehead again, and put his arms around her. She snuggled closer, tossed her hair, and smiled contentedly at him.  
  
He was still at her house, and still ashamed at himself while giving her a false smile. He should have stopped a long time ago. How dare he debauch someone as sweet as Serena? As if on cue, she snuggled closer, yawned, and put her hands on his chest. He smiled down at her, honestly this time, and caressed her hair. It was almost 11:00. He should leave. They'd gone at it four times already, and it wasn't until her last screaming orgasm that he realized what he had done to her. He had taken his share of women in his time, but never someone as young as Serena. Well, only once before, but that was because he was the same age as her. Which he supposed didn't make it better.  
  
But he couldn't help himself. He was blown away by how sexy she looked tonight. Especially when he finally got past the sheets. Dear God, she was beautiful. As he ran his hand down her small back, he noticed suddenly that Serena was a little softer tonight. He could tell by the countless times he had taken Serena into his arms. But indeed, she was a little softer.   
  
'In all the right places,' He thought with a grin. But that was understandable considering the fact that she came twice just now. Only then did he realize just how easy that task was.  
  
He was also touched by the fact that she had bought sparkling cider. And unless he was mistaken, there was a hint of cinnamon in her room, and the satin sheets were brand new. But the gesture that endeared him the most was the fact that she had thought to be prepared.  
  
Although the very idea that Serena thought they would only need one condom was absolutely absurd. He was a follower. And followers usually had more of a sexual appetite than normal human beings. But the fact that he was in love with Serena probably added to his insatiable track.   
  
Serena moaned in her sleep, then turned to her back, moving slightly away from him, but her hand was now on his abdomen. With her face in plain view, he studied her relaxed expression. She looked like she felt peace when she was asleep. Knowing the truth from watching her so many nights, Stanton noted the rarity of her having a dreamless sleep. Whether it was a nightmare, abstract dream, or a fantasy, Serena barely slept without her mind being clouded by dreams.  
  
Curious, Stanton leaned over her, his palm absently resting on her stomach and the gold ring in her naval. He carefully entered her mind, and found her mind empty. Devoid of any dreams, filled with simple peace. He smiled, glad that he could give her such a restful yet satisfying night.   
  
A strange wickedness came up from somewhere inside him. As his thoughts began to wander, her amulet began to glow, only serving to enhance his ideas. Stanton didn't want to think such things, because Serena didn't deserve it. But that didn't extinguish his idea. So, he followed his train of thought.  
  
Grinning, and knowing his eyes were bright gold, Stanton hovered over Serena's face, and his mind reached out for hers.  
  
Her mind was still peaceful, but he searched beyond the mind she had now, to the place in her mind where she stored her memories, then beyond that to the point where she kept her sexual fantasies. The last time he looked there, he kept it clean, only looking at her most mild fantasies. Like the ones where they made out.  
  
Now, he looked for the most sexual ideas in her head…  
  
(Anyone who wishes to hear exactly WHAT he found, just give me a review and your email and you won't be ignored.)   
  
Stanton left her mind, his cock hard as a rock, his breathing even harder. Damn! Who'd have thought Serena could think such erotic things. Although he didn't deny that some of them were just about identical to his.  
  
Turning to his back, Stanton stacked his hands behind his head thoughtfully. Serena had plenty of fantasies alright. And now, with a smile on his face, he realized he would have no choice but to comply.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Collin opened the door with a broad smile on his face. Jimena was probably the hottest chick in L.A. And she was all his.   
  
He slammed the door uninhibitedly, then kicked of his shoes. So proud he could whistle all the way up to his room, he stacked his hands behind his head, and instead whistled all the way to the kitchen. Clucking his tongue, he dug into the freezer, and looked for the Ben&Jerry's Phish Food. When he found it, he dug for that and a spoon, then strode into the den. The den was a library part entertainment room, and if he didn't get some MTV he was going to explode.   
  
As he plopped onto the couch and flipped the TV on, he wondered why Serena wanted him to leave for the evening. Not that he minded. She was probably hanging out with Stanton for the day.   
  
'Hot damn.' He though sarcastically. He figured that Stanton was good enough for his sister, if he was anything like Serena's description of him. He had only met Stanton once, and that was for a few minutes at Jimena's birthday party.   
  
Jimena. 'Hot damn.' He thought with a roguish smile. He hadn't minded Serena wanting him to go to Jimena's. He had had one of the best afternoons of his life…  
  
(While there is a fair share of hot making out in this one, there's no sex. But it's particularly romantic, so I'd recommend.)  
  
Collin sighed in delightful reminisce. The Phish Food ice cream was long gone. He was about to turn off the TV when he saw a shadow moving toward the kitchen. What was Serena doing up this late? Shutting off the television, Collin rose off the couch, and walked to the kitchen. When he arrived, he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
A figure far too large for Serena was rummaging in the kitchen. Having no doubt on whom it was, Collin silently threw away his pint of ice cream, then said, "Hey Stanton."  
  
Stanton stopped rummaging, shut the refrigerator, then turned to Collin, a rueful grin on his face.   
  
Realizing one of his worst nightmares might've just come true, Collin leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the hallway, arms crossed, and said, "I hope your not here for the reasons I think."  
  
Sighing, Stanton looked down at his feet, making him realize he was in one of Collin's own bathrobes, making the answer all too obvious.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
A large anvil just dropped onto Collin. Right onto the heart. 


	3. URGENT UPDATE!

DEAR EVERYONE THIS IS AN URGENT MUST-READ BULLETIN!

I realize that to most of you I haven't sent the parts, but that is because you've left your emails in your reviews. What you've got to do is put a review as an anonymous person, and type out your email there.

I swear, I don't mean to ignore you! I promise to deliver everything. I just have to let you all know that each new chapter I've updated contain this bit of news. They will all be replaced, and this time SOON. So in other words, chapter alert wont work for the next updates. However, ALL my stories will be updated soon. I promise.

I know I've made promises like this before, but this time I mean it. I'm getting back on track, and am already writing up new chapters and fixing the uncut sections so they can be ready for email.

To review:

This message is displayed in all of my updated stories.

If you want uncut sections from any story, send an ANONYMOUS review with your name and email in the designated spaces. In the MESSAGE space, type in the sections you want.

All my updatable stories will be updated at the same time, but they will all be placed in this chapter rather than an additional chapter, so check back FREQUENTLY.

Even if you've already requested a story or section, PLEASE do it again so I can see if you're on my list. If you've received the selection you've requested, please follow all of the above instructions, and tell me what name/email you used when you got it. Also, tell me what sections you received.

I thank you for your patience and cooperation. I know I'm kind of running this like a business, but I never should have just offered my story without having an organized system to work with first. Again, thank you. For everything.


	4. Conciling

Chapter 3

Collin passed Stanton the pepper for his grilled chicken with wild rice. "Thanks." Stanton said, "Looks like Serena's not the only one who can cook in this house."

Collin smirked. "She learned from the master." Stanton smiled, and ate his chicken while Collin watched. He may be a good boyfriend, but he was still someone who's life and soul was given to evil. But for the life of his sister. He blew out a long breath, and checked his watch. 1:05 a.m., fantastic. He cracked his neck, and stood up then walked to the fridge. "You want anything to drink?"

Stanton looked ready to accept, before he shook his head, and stared at his half-eaten chicken. Collin smirked again. Evil or not, Stanton was indeed his fellow man. And knowing his fellow man, and the dilemma he was placed with, he'd need something to clear his head.

He took out the Hawaiian Punch, and took down two glasses. He poured it out, and passed a glass to Stanton. Stanton's brow rose, then smiled softly, and took a sip. "It's not exactly butch, but it's filling," Collin said.

Stanton nodded, and cut off one more piece of the chicken. He didn't appear at ease; in fact he seemed tense and under strain. Not that he had _much_ to worry about. Collin had never been in a situation like this before; he never had to bother with things involving Serena's boyfriends. Especially since no one had slept with her until now. He probably should have known this would happen. Serena had told him that she loved Stanton, and they had as much of an intimate relationship as was allowed. But that was by the standings of the Regulators. By his standings, as well as his father's, 'intimate' was good, so long as it meant something simple…like holding hands.

He wasn't quite sure how to begin. With a lecture? Advice? Warning? He wasn't sure. And he certainly wasn't sure how to treat someone who was probably much older than himself. All he was sure about was that he was angry. So, he decided to work with that. "So, you know what's going to come right?" Collin asked heavily.

Stanton put his cup down, and thumbed the condensation beading on the glass. "I'd originally assumed you were going to kick my ass all the way to the door, and tell me never to come back."

Collin gave him a dead stare. "Why? It wouldn't stop you."

Stanton tilted his head, raising his brows with a smile that Collin found quite disturbing under the circumstances. "True."

Collins eyes shifted down to the table and the red beverage in his hands, and Stanton studied him carefully, and Collin felt a strange tickling inside his head. Deciding to use the skill Jimena taught him, he shielded his mind, and the tickling ceased.

The other man tilted his head, but said nothing. He stared at his half-eaten chicken for a minute before he asked, "You upset?"

Collin laughed his voice void of any amusement. "Kind of. Was that you trying to remove it from my memory?"

Stanton looked up, his eyes shining without emotion. "Merely trying to see what you're thinking."

He leaned back in the chair, arms crossed. "My persona isn't showing it?"

Stanton tilted his head again. "Not really. The only thing I can tell is that you're not happy."

'_No kidding!_' "Well I am Serena's older brother."

Stanton sighed and leaned back in the chair, spreading the robe. "Look, I don't blame you for any resentment you might hold against me, but you're not going to blame Serena for any of this?"

Collin scoffed and got up, his empathy gone, the anger in the back of his head taking hold. "Hell no, I'll grant female hormones get out of control, but I give my sister more credit than that." He opened the fridge, grabbed what was left of the milk, and chugged the gallon, rather obnoxiously.

"What is wrong with you?" Stanton asked helplessly. "Are you mad?"

Collin tore the jug away from his lips, spilling some milk onto the floor. "You're damn right I am! Serena's fifteen and you're…you're…GODDAMNIT! How the fuck old are you?"

Stanton rose quickly. "Will you stop screaming? You'll wake her up!"

He tuned down his voice slightly. "I used to think you were okay! I mean, you were sure as hell evil, but you gave a lot to protect my sister. And now you go and pull a stunt like this!"

Stanton walked a little bit closer to Collin, trying to be calm and explanatory. "There was no stunt! We got together for our anniversary at about six. She went to sleep a few hours ago."

Collin's eyes widened in realization. No wonder Serena was so desperate to get him to spend the day with Jimena. He felt…so used!

"You'll be happy to know that while your little sister has decided to develop a sex-life, she's been responsible about it. She supplied the first source of protection."

Collin's jaw finally dropped, and he pointed in the direction of Serena's room as he stuttered, "th-the first? Wha-wha-what do you mean she…?"

Stanton crossed his arms and nodded. "Hey, she learned from the master."

Collin's eyes grew wider and this time, he appeared positively livid. "Okay, you really don't want to piss me off right now!"

His eyes rolled. "I realize you'd want to be protective of your sister, but come on! She made a choice. I admit I initiated it, but you know I would NEVER force her!"

"I would hope not."

The two men turned to see a disheveled Serena walking towards the kitchen in a pink fuzzy robe. "What is going on…?" She trailed off when she noticed the two standing in the kitchen.

"Ohhh…" Serena closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. "Okay. Stanton, please get your clothes while I talk to my brother?"

Stanton appeared hesitant at first, but after a quick glance at Collin, he left the kitchen.

Serena looked Collin in the eye for the first time since she came downstairs. "Collin, you're probably angry. And I understand, maybe I should have told you, maybe I shouldn't have."

Collin finally put the lid back on the milk as he put it back in the fridge. "You're damn right you should have!"

"Collin, come on! I'm young, but I love Stanton, and I knew what I was doing. And please don't blame him for this, he didn't even know what I was doing when I invited him over."

She spoke quickly, knowing that if she didn't get her point out fast, he'd interrupt. But Collin took the time to think before responding. Obviously, Stanton lied to him as well. He couldn't believe it…Serena…his little sister was actually having sex. "He said he initiated it."

"Oh…" Serena's voice was meek and quiet now. It grew even quieter as she said, "Well, it was me. And before you ask, we used protection."

Collin smirked with a dash of irony. "So I was told."

She crossed her arms, and scratched her neck. "Well, hey, I have enough sense to not get pregnant."

He let out a humorless laugh. "Thank God for that one."

Blinking, she questioned him. "For me?"

"For the baby. I'd hate for it to be motherless. And that kid would definitely be motherless."

Serena looked confused at first, but after she got the joke, she giggled.

She looked up at him, and upon seeing the distress on his face, she blinked, her eyes soft and concerned, which didn't help at all. That was the same expression she wore when they were little. She'd give him that face whenever she wondered when their mom would come home. Her big green eyes would shine up at him so innocently and youthful. Now…that image was so hard to fathom with the events of the evening.

He was happy that she hadn't tried to read his mind. Maybe she didn't want to skate thin ice, but he was pleased, none the less.

Serena stepped forward. "Collin?"

He looked up, leaving his thoughts. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, then spoke in a calm, well-controlled voice. "I know you're upset, and I don't blame you, I guess I would be too if the situations were reversed. Um…I wish you would have found out a different way, and I'm sorry you found out this way, but…I'm not going to apologize for what I did. I trust Stanton to have no diseases, and I love him enough to take this step."

Collin blinked, stunned. Serena really did have things worked out with this. He supposed that few caring big brothers would be pleased under such an occasion. The point was that his sister was growing up…but he still had authority, and could shove Stanton out the door any time he wanted. But what good would that do? He would refuse to give full support, but maybe he could give love. Hopefully, that would be enough. He walked over to Serena, and hugged her.

She eagerly hugged back, and put her head on his chest. "I know I'm pushing button's here, but it's late, so only if you don't mind, I'd like for Stanton to stay here for the night."

Collin swallowed, hard. "Don't worry about it. He can spend the night if you guys promise not to do anything while I'm in the house."

Serena stepped back, and her eyes were shining with what he hoped were happy tears. "Are you serious?"

Collin nodded. "Yes, now go up and tell him before I change my mind."

Serena stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Collin!" She rushed out of the kitchen. To tell Stanton the happy news apparently.

Collin reached into the freezer, pulled out a different ice cream, grabbed a spoon, turned off the kitchen light, went into the den, propped up his feet, turned on the TV, and was about half-way through the pint of ice cream when he finally said to himself, "I am one hell of a brother."

Serena rushed up to her room, where she found Stanton halfway through the process of getting dressed, his khakis all he had on. "He said you could stay!"

He looked at her like he had just learned how to hear. "You're kidding?"

She went up to Stanton and took his hands away from his belt. "No. He really said you could stay, so long as we don't do anything the rest of the night."

Stanton laughed a little, but he squeezed her hands a little in encouragement. "What did he have to say? Is he still mad?"

Serena pulled his hands closer to her chest. "He didn't actually say much. I guess the little responsibility speech I rehearsed just in case really worked."

He laughed again, and he took their joined hands, lacing them behind the small of Serena's back. "Now all you have to do is give your dad the same speech right?" Stanton began a gentle nibble on her neck.

"I guess so. I really don't like to see them upset like this, but it really was my own choice."

And as she looked up at Stanton's very blue eyes, she smiled. '_And I don't regret it for a minute_.'

He grinned, and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him back for a few minutes while her senses turned to oatmeal. But they all came back in full force when Stanton reached for the belt at her robe. "Mm! Hey! Collin said you could only stay if we didn't do anything!"

Stanton continued to play with her lips, even as he teasingly parted her robe. "We're not going to do anything. He didn't say anything about actually _sleeping_ together did he?"

Serena tilted her head as his lips traveled to her lobe, a ticklish process that lifted the fine hairs of her arms. "Uh…no."

Stanton pushed the robe past Serena's shoulders while she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her arms away briefly so he could pick her up, and carry her back to bed.


End file.
